The present disclosure relates to a communication system in which communication is performed between a communication terminal and another communication terminal, and to a computer program product for a communication terminal.
A communication method that achieves multipoint communication is defined and used in a communication system such as a video conferencing system. For example, in H.243, H.230 and H.231 recommended by the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), a particular one of terminals participating in a video conference is defined as a parent terminal. The parent terminal generates video and audio and transmits them to a child terminal that is another terminal participating in the video conference. The child terminal outputs the video and audio received from the parent terminal. By recognizing the video and audio, a terminal user can have a remote conference with another terminal user.
Further, for example, in order to reduce communication delay that occurs due to concentration of video and audio on the parent terminal, a technology is also known in which communication of video and audio can be performed directly between child terminals.